User blog:JmLyan/Sesero, Sage of the Three Paths
Sesero, Sage of the Three Paths is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Sesero's other abilities deal bonus magic damage. |description2 = Sesero shoots a crystal shard in a line, dealing magic to the first enemy hit. Sesero's basic attacks deal 40 bonus magic damage on hit. |leveling = % AP)}} % AP)}} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} The cooldown of Sesero's other abilities are reduced. |description2 = Sesero creates a 600 units long line that lasts for 5 seconds. When a champion passes the line, it breaks, dealing magic damage to it if it's an enemy and healing it if it's an ally. Kills and assists reduce the remaining cooldown of all Sesero's abilities by 25%. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Sesero's other have bonus effects. Power Shard gains bonus range. Thread of Wisdom slows enemies that break it or grants bonus movement speed to allies that break it for 2 seconds. |description2 = Sesero blasts a 200-radius area with energy after a 1 second delay, dealing magic damage to and knocking up enemies hit. Power Shard missile speed increased to 1800. Thread of Wisdom length increased to 1000 and duration increased to 7 seconds. Tricky Blast delay reduced to 0.5 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Sesero fires a huge beam of light at a target 600-radius area after a 2 seconds delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. Light of Guidance gains bonus effects based on which ability Sesero maxes first. Sesero can cast Light of Guidance a second time within 5 seconds of the first beam hitting for no additional cost. The second beam deals 25% less damage. Allied champions hit by the beam gain 50 bonus AD and AP for 7 seconds. Enemies in the impact area are dragged towards the center at a speed of 250 units per second until the beam hits. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 5500 }} Change Log from * Thread of Wisdom ** Path of Wisdom cooldown reduction reduced to 25% from 30% 16/11: * Power Shard ** Magic damage AP scaling reduced to from ** Path of Power on-hit AP scaling reduced to from ** Thread of Power bonus damage reduced to % AP)}} from % AP)}} ** Tricky Blast bonus damage AP scaling reduced to % AP)}} from % AP)}} * Thread of Wisdom ** Path of Wisdom cooldown reduction reduced to 30% from 40% * Tricky Blast ** Path of Trickery changed to increasing reliability of Sesero's spells to match its effect on Light of Guidance. ** Power Shard bonus range reduced to from * Light of Guidamce ** Path of Power second cast now deals 25% less damage. ** Path of Wisdom buff duration reduced to 7 seconds from 10 15/11: * Created }} Feel free to write in the comments what path you would choose and why! Category:Custom champions